For The First Time
by Mellarkey
Summary: Zach is sent away on a long term misson, leaving Cammie behind with a serious injury. She left everything behind to be with him. She can't handle to lose him to. Better than summary! pinky promise!
1. Chapter 1

Well heyyyyyy people! Soooooo lemme explain. I couldn't sleep last night so I listened to this song for a long long long time! So I decided to do a story on the song/ music video.

So here's the basic story. Cammie and Zach have been together since graduation. They moved in together soon after and have yet to get married. Zach was then sent to Seattle for a long term mission, but Cammie has a serious injury. Cammie was hurt on a mission a couple of months back and has a long while to go until she's healed.

Zach can't fly up to see her until the mission is over, but Cammie needs someone to take care of her.

Soooooo….. that's basically it! Oh… yeah… it would help if I actually told you the name of the song would it? Sorry Blonde moment…:P…...seem to have a lot of those these days. Anyways… It's called "For The First Time" by The Script. It's the best song veer! LISTEN TO IT :o

* * *

For The First Time

_Dear Mom,_

_I know it's been years since we talked. I just hope you can forgive me for my past. I never meant to hurt you when I moved. I just hope someday you will understand that I love Zach. I couldn't let you ruin our one chances of being together._

_I can't help but feel that you were right though. Zach has been sent on a long term mission for several months. He's millions of miles away from me, and I have no idea what to do about it. With my injuries it makes it impossible to fly up to see him. It's already been seven months since I've seen him last. It kills me lying here in this empty apartment, unable to provide for myself. Since he moved times have been tough. I lie here in bed all day praying he will walk through the door. Then I come to reality and know it's never going to happen._

_I can't help but feel we're growing apart. Every phone call is getting shorter and he almost never calls anymore. I always knew this long-distance thing would never work. It's going to end soon enough, so I just wanted to tell you, you were right._

_These times are hard, but I know it will all change sooner or later._

_Love, Cammie_

I finally had the nerve to write to my mother after all these years. After all, she was right. She told me our relationship would crash and burn, just like her and my fathers. Spies aren't meant to have relationships. You can't have anything waiting for you when you get back, or leave. There is no guarantee you're coming back.

Just like my last mission, I cracked two ribs. I can barely breathe or walk. I guess I'm lucky for actually surviving. But now I can't visit Zach because I can't be on a plane for that long. Now that it's almost been a year that we have been apart, we are soon to fall apart.

His phone calls last under ten minutes nowadays, and he only calls once a week. I can hear the sadness in his voice though, even when he laughs. He tries to act like nothing is wrong, but I know it's just an act. We are known for it after all.

But when I think of him, I remember the night before he left.

_Flashback_

_It was quarter past three in the morning. We were sitting outside on our balcony above the city that never sleeps. He had his arm wrapped around me from behind as I looked down at the lights. They were breathtaking. I never knew buildings could appeal so much._

"_So, Gallagher Girl, Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine._

"_You know, you technically can't call me that anymore." I laughed at him. _

"_Sure, you don't go there anymore. But you're still my Gallagher Girl." He said, tightening his grip on my waist. I closed my eyes when he kissed down my neck, the feeling was so right. He turned me around to kiss me on the lips. The feeling of his lips on mine was amazing. There is no word to describe the feelings that ran through me. _

_But then no matter what, that emptiness would be there. The emptiness that will follow me everywhere I go after he leaves. _

"_Cammie," He said "I hope you know that this won't change anything between us. This long-distance thing will work." He sounded so sure of what he was saying. His confidence made me believe his words more than I had before.. "I'll be back sooner or later, and then we'll be together again." I felt his fingers brush a stray hair out of my face. I sighed and was ready to say what I've been thinking for the past few weeks._

"_I just don't want tonight to end. I need you here with me. Leaving my friends and family to be with you took a lot out of me. I just don't know how this is going to end," I started. I could feel the tears behind my eyes. I tried to hold them back though, but to no prevail. "I just can't stand the thought of you not coming back. I can't have you disappear like my father. Or what if we break up? There's no way we can keep this up." I finished. The tears were streaming down my face. I looked up at him to see the sadness that crossed his own. "I mean I already lost my mom, Bex, Liz, and Macey. The four people that have always meant everything to me. Losing you would be devastating to me."_

"_This will work Cammie, I promise you." He said, wiping my tears. "It's going to be tough, but I know you can do this. We have been through much worse." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I buried myself in his chest, gripping his shirt as I cried. "Don't give up on me" He whispered into my ear softly._

I pulled myself back to the present, not wanting to remember him getting on that plane the next day. I sat up slowly and stumbled my way to the door. I clutched my chest, feeling the burning of my rib.

I slowly opened the door to the hallway. I walked at my own pace towards the elevator that stood at the other end. There was one other person waiting for me. It was an elderly woman that gave me a sad look. I must look awful. I'm still in sweat and my face must be a mess from me crying all day. My injury isn't helping with the appeal either.

I heard the ding of the elevator and stepped inside. I pressed the button that would bring me to the lobby. I looked at the elderly women and she gave me a nod, telling me that's where she was going. I stepped back and felt the gravity pull us down.

It might sound cliché to say that life is like an elevator. It can bring you up or down, depending on your destination. No matter what though you have to move at some point. You can't wait for it the rest of your life. Pushing that button may be a risk, but you have to take it.

That's exactly what I did as I walked up to the mailbox in the lobby. I dropped in to letters. One was addressed to my mom. The other addressed to Zach.

* * *

So what does the letter say? If I get ten reviews I'll tell u beautiful people! Plus… think. If you don't review… I'll. Review. Your. Face.

You don't want that do you? :P


	2. One phone call

Wow. So I got up early today to finish my French homework… and I had like 12 reviews for this story! Hell to the yeah! I wasn't expecting that 0_o… :P So here's another chapter! And sorry for it being short! It's a filler chappie!_

* * *

_

Dear, Zach

_I decided to write you this time, we haven't done that since you left. So I thought It'd be different. _

_So I hope your mission is going well as always. Last time I heard from you it sounded like things were going well. Well I'm not so sure anymore since I haven't talked to you in two weeks. I know that you're busy so I'm not making a big deal out of it. I just hope that if something is wrong you'll tell me. That's my biggest fear._

_Also my ribs are slowly healing… and the neighbors are taking care of me. My work friends are here keeping me company, so don't worry. I'm not sulking in my own self misery like you seem to think. So everything is good on my side of the country… at least at the moment._

_I miss you though! I can't wait to see you again. The doctor says I can start being more active in a month or so. I hope I'll be able to catch a flight up there or something. I can't go that much longer without seeing you._

_I don't want you to worry about me though. You need to focus on everything there, not about me. I'm okay, and hopefully so are you. I love you, can't wait to see you._

_Love, Cammie_

That letter… so full of lies. I'm so _sick_ of lying to him… It kills me each time. I know he deserves to know that everything I deny is actually the truth. I am sulking in my own self misery. I'm completely alone, I have no work friends, and my neighbors are too old to even take care of themselves… let alone take care of me.

I know it's for the best though. I know that if he finds out how miserable I am he wouldn't concentrate on things over there. That was one of the first things we learned in CoveOps, never have anything on your mind.

So if I had to lie to keep him safe, I'll do it. I haven't heard from him for a while though. Two weeks… It's the longest time we haven't spoken.

I'm hoping- no… I'm _praying_ this won't end like I think it will. He's my everything.

* * *

I was watching a movie when I heard the phone ring. I rushed to the phone that laid on my bed in the next room, thinking it was Zach. It's been nearly three weeks since I sent out the letters. My mom hadn't replied and neither had Zach. He hasn't called or anything either. I blamed it on the slow mail process and bad cell reception.

I picked up the phone, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I breathed into the speaker.

"Hi, Is this Cameron Morgan?" My hart dropped when I realized it wasn't Zach. I sat down on the bed and listened to the man speak.

"Yes, can I help you..?" I heard him clear his throat.

"I wanted to inform you that Zachary Goode has been missing for the past several weeks…" He started.

* * *

Hmm don't you hate when you go missing? Totally annoying… anyways! Review pretty pretty please! Or I'll be sad and I'll kill Cammie :O just kidding she would kill me first… right Cammie?

Cammie: Definitely :D

Me: Lovely….. :/

So I need twenty five reviews! Sorry that I need so many… It's the weekend so I'm not gonna write all that much! It's party time! Now where's toy story three… :P

again sorry for the shortness! don't bully me for it D: :P


	3. Chapter 3

Sooooo after the numerous death threats I got…. I decided to post this one earlier than I thought! I love u guys :P thx for the reviews :D

"The last we saw or heard him he was doing field work. He didn't have on any trackers or comms so we have no idea where he is. We aren't sure if he was possibly captured," The man informed me. I couldn't find my voice at the moment. I couldn't think straight.

* * *

"Ye-yes. I… I understand. Thank you." I hung up. I clutched the phone in my hands.

It suddenly became harder to breathe in this already small room. I swear time began to slow. I put my head down and brought myself into a ball. I held myself together, in fear I would just fall apart.

I didn't know how to feel. I felt anger and sadness at the same time. I really have nothing to live for anymore. He was the last thing I had as my own. I've finally lost everything that has ever mattered to me. This wasn't supposed to happen.

I couldn't help the feeling of anger than ran threw me. It was a sudden rage that I couldn't control. I had no idea what I was angry at. It could have been anything at the moment. It could have been Zach for breaking his promise to me. Or maybe it was just the world.

I unclutched the phone and looked at it for a minute before throwing it at the wall. I didn't look to see if it broke because I was already running out of the room. I took my coat of the hook and walked into the hallway. My rib burned from all the movement but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

I walked the streets of New York. It was raining outside but it felt good on my skin. I tried to clear my head and think of the positive. It's depressing that I couldn't think of one.

I looked around at couples walking across the streets. Tires screeched and people yelled for cabs. I just stood there and watched the world move around me.

I tightened my jacket around my waist as the rain poured down. My hair stuck to the back of my neck, and I could see the raindrops on the ends of my eyelashes. My clothes became soaked and clung to my body. I was thankful for the rain so that nobody could see my tears.

I should be strong. I should be on a mission, taking my mind of things. I should be with Zach.

I started walking across the street towards a restaurant. I hadn't eaten in a day or so, I had no food in the house.

I opened the door and I led myself to the bar. It was modern and dark, filled with guys watching the game. I forgot it was Sunday.

I sat down on a stool with two empty seats beside me. I didn't want to talk to anyone. When the bartender walked my way, I ordered vodka, wanting to escape the world for as long as possible.

The bartender handed me the drink and I sipped it in large gulps. I winced at the taste, but drank it anyways. My mouth felt numb and the drinks became easier to down. I noticed the groups of guys surrounding me. They bought me more when I ran out of money.

When I realized all the attention I was getting, I decided to leave. I got up and stumbled my way to the door. My legs felt wobbly as I walked, and it was a good feeling not being able to feel the burn of my ribs. As hard as I tried, I couldn't remember what I was doing here.

I walked out into the streets, attempting to find my way home. I knew it was a five minute walk so I didn't need a taxi. Everything seemed to be a big blur when I looked around. My eyes felt heavy and my mind was numb.

I wasn't paying attention when a guy grabbed me from behind. My first instinct was to release my hands from his, but my body wasn't in sync with my mind. I tried to run but he was too strong for me to escape his grasp.

"It's me," The man said.

* * *

Omigosh? Who is it? Well you can find out next chappie I suppose. If I continue! Moooohahahaha! Wow that was creepy.. anyways. R&R pretty pretty please! Or I'll find you and use my ninja skills on u :O maybe. I'll have to find a ninja school first. So sorry for shortness once again. Don't hate! Oh yeahhh…. And I need a grand total of 35 reviews! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Wow u guys really like this story…. It's good to feel wanted! This is my most popular story since I joined! Thanks people! BTW I'm doing a one-shot based on another The Script song… just like a bee teee dubzzzz incase u wanna read it and soak in its awesomeness…. :P

* * *

I turned to face the man. It looked like Zach, but I never trusted my eyes these days. He looked at me with dark green eyes, they looked straight through me. I couldn't help but wait for him to say something. My mouth wasn't working, and my brain was already shut down.

"Cammie," he smiled "I've missed you so much." He said softly as he pulled me into a hug. I still didn't know what to say, or do. I was frozen.

"Z-Zach… what are you doing here?" I stuttered, a confused look on my face. "I thought… I thought I lost you forever." I said in a whisper. My voice cracked and I felt my throat tighten. I held back the tears.

"I came for you, Gallagher Girl. I left my mission weeks ago looking for you. You could have told me you moved to a different apartment." He laughed. "You're more important to me than this job."

"I… I don't know what to say, but I missed you too." I smiled, my words starting to slur. The drinks were finally starting to catch up to me. I saw him look into my eyes, and he gave me a disapproving look.

"I want you to know that if I never came back, I want you to forget about me," He spoke, realizing I was drinking. "I hate seeing you drunk, you're so much smarter than that."

"I know… I'm sorry. I just can't picture a world without you, I needed to get away." I spoke slowly, processing the words in my mind before I spoke. "I just… I got the phone call and he told me you went missing. I didn't know what to think. I'm so sorry." I said to him. I felt the tears fall down my face. I wasn't sure why I was crying. I should be overjoyed that he's alive, here, with me.

"Cammie, it's okay. I just don't know why you're still with me, I guess. I mean, I've brought you nothing but pain since the day we met. This is the perfect example," He wiped my tears as they fell," I should have just saved you from the heartache…" He said quietly, almost too soft for me to hear. "I should have let you live your own life, far away from my own. You would be so much better off." He said, he looked sad as he stared at me. I still wept as he pulled me into another hug. I took in his smell that I missed so much.

It was dark out now, the lights becoming more evident in the sky. The rain was still pouring but we didn't seem to notice. There were less people on the sidewalks now. They already escaped to their homes and cars, leaving us to ourselves. Cars still skid past us as time seemed to slow down. It was the perfect moment I had been waiting for all these years.

It's too bad it's probably just a dream again. I'll wake up to the same emptiness surrounding me every day, the same heartache that constricts my heart. Then the endless bleeding that will never end, to the point where I can't go on anymore. By that point, It will already be too late.

"No, you're the only thing that matters to me. Without you I would have no reason for being here," I cried. It was the truth that I've denied him for so long. The truth always has to reveal itself at some point. That time, would be now. "I've lied to you for so long, and it kills me. I hate lying to you. You need to know that I'm suffering on my own. I didn't want to accept it, but now I am. I need you, Zach." I cried into his shoulder.

"I need you too," I felt him put my hair behind my ear; "I'm here now, just like I promised you. You don't have to lie to me anymore, and I'll always be here for you." He said to me, slowly rubbing my back.

"No, you won't. You can't give up everything you've trained for your entire life. Not for me." I stepped back out of his arms. I wiped my eyes, and looked up at him. "I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are! A job doesn't compare to you, Cammie. I can find others…" He began, until I interrupted.

"Remember the day you told me you were leaving? How excited you were to get the opportunity? The once in a life time job. The one you have been dreaming about your entire life? The same one you're giving up, for me. It doesn't seem right, and I can't let you do this." I shook my head slowly. He tried to take my hand but I stepped back.

"No, Cammie, don't do this." He breathed, barely a whisper.

"Goodbye, Zach." I bit my lip, and held back more tears. _It was for the best_, I kept repeating in my head.

I turned around and started to walk away, I didn't look back. It's better for the both of us. He would be happier and I would live, knowing I'm not holding him back. I just know things will get better. I… just-

Then I felt myself being pulled backwards into something. Two arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, turning me around. Before I had time to defend myself, I was already being pulled in.

He kept his hands wrapped around my waist, keeping me against him. My legs gave out when his lips touched mine. My heart pounded as his hands ran through my hair. My arms were wrapped loosely around his neck as we rocked back and forth.

I took the moment to feel the rain pouring down on us. The feel of his skin on mine, the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but smile against him, the sudden joy rushing through me. The world as I knew it seemed to fade away.

I felt him pull away. Zach lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. "I thought I told you not to give up on me," He whispered into my ear.

* * *

It took me three days to write this, no lie. I have seven different documents in my folder that I liked, but then got a better idea. sooooo this is the one that I like the best :P tell me if you want me to change something or if you have ideas! PLZ? Oh yeah and bad news… never did find a secret ninja school. I didn't check china though… do they actually have ninjas there? Or is that just a myth 0_O I want to know! I really want to be a ninja cat ^_^ ppppppuuuuuurrrrrrr ….

Review pretty pretty please! I have cookies ^_^

Need 55 reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I hit the top of it without hesitating and sat up, rubbing my eyes. They were still sleepy when I reopened them. My vision was blurry but I could see someone lying next to me. This troubled me. I was always here by myself.

Then I remembered last night. I mostly remember going to that bar… then the guys. Then… Zach? That must have been part of my crazy dream, after I passed out. But then I watched as the person rolled over, facing me. I couldn't help as my jaw dropped.

"Zach," I shook him. "Zach…" I shook harder, and I heard him moan, "Zach! Get up." I yelled into his ear. His eyes opened and shot up. He looked confused at where he was, and then looked at me and calmed down.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked, pulling me down to lie next to him.

"Is that the first think you're going to say to me?" I said. His arm lay lazily on my shoulder.

"Well, seeing as you passed out last night. Yes, I'm going to ask you if you're ok." He smirked. Oh how I missed that smirk.

"I missed you so much." I said, pulling him closer to me, if that was possible. "Please tell me you don't have to leave again."

"No, I don't. I left the agency before they could track me again. They wouldn't permit me to leave until they were sure they weren't after me."

"What do you mean? Who's after you?" I asked, panicked. He closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall. He probably regretted saying that.

"Nobody, nobody," He said softly, "Nothing to worry about." I nodded and laid my head on his chest. I wanted to believe him for now. I just wanted to soak all this in. I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Terrorists aren't going to ruin this for me. Not here. Not now.

"So what made you leave?" I asked, filling the silence.

"To see you, of course." He ran his fingers through my messy hair, "I know you're good at lying… but there's no way you can be away from _this_ the whole time, and not be upset." He smirked again, but I wasn't the least bit annoyed. I just laughed and nodded.

"That may be true, but you're crushing my rib, honey," I winced. He released me from his grip and I lay on my back.

"Sorry, forgot." He kissed my cheek and attempted to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"Where are you going?" I panicked. I didn't want him to leave me. I feared he would just disappear again.

"Making breakfast, aren't you hungry?" I nodded and I let go of his hand. He got up and walked out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. I closed my eyes and listened to the cabinets open and close. It made me feel safer knowing he was still here with me.

I took a quick glance in the mirror. My hair was a mess as always, and my makeup was smudged. I looked like a dead raccoon.

I washed my face in the sink and took off my makeup, and then brushed my hair. Before going into the kitchen I brushed my teeth really quick. I still had the taste of beer in my mouth, I'm sure I smelled of it too. I would probably take a shower later.

Upon walking into the kitchen, I saw the table was already set. Zach was cooking over the stove and steam rose from it.

"So, this is probably the first time you've eaten breakfast in a while." Zach said, giving me a quick glance. He had his back to me, taking pancakes off of the pan. I heard the sizzle of bacon and my stomach growled.

"Not true! Do you know how hard it is to provide for yourself when you could barely walk for months? Let alone make a huge breakfast?" I laughed. I was overjoyed to actually be eating something other than something out of a can. It was the quickest and easiest thing to make, so I dealt with it. "How would you know anyways?"

"Spy?" He shrugged. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look.

"You know that annoys me…"

"Well why do you think I say it then?" He raised his eyebrows after turning around and walking towards me. I sat down on the stool and crossed my arms over the granite countertop. He laid two large pancakes on my plate. I then poured a large amount of syrup on them. I loved to drown them in the sugary goodness.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, breaking the silence. I started to cut then into small sections with my fork, managing to cut both at the same time.

"Well. I'm not sure. Dinner?" He then sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, taking the first bite. After all, I haven't been out anywhere in a while. It would be good for me.

* * *

After dinner at the restaurant we were heading back to the apartment. Just before arriving we went into a wine shop and picked up some wine and beer.

Just four hours later we drank a total of ten cans of beer and two bottles of wine.

Now, we're dancing around for no apparent reason. Popping the top off of the bottles and watching it shoot across the room. I was laughing hysterically. No force could stop me from laughing.

I ran around the house, knocking things over as he chased me. I ran in circles around the couch, switching directions as he did. I tried to jump over the couch just before he caught me, but to no prevail. He already had his arms around me. I was caught.

I realized how much my rib hurt, but it was hard to feel it. My mind was numb and so was my body. Just like the night before.

I screamed and pretended he was hurting me. He let go and I made a dash for the sofa. I took all the pillows and started to throw them at him. He managed to dodge most of them, but two hit, at least. The last one I threw landed in front of him, making him trip over it.

He looked confused and got back up. He gave me a look saying, _oh it's on._

I didn't know what to do as he ran towards me. I just stood there. He held my back against him and kissed down my neck. I bit my lip as he bit down on my neck, leaving a variety of marks. He knows I hate that, but quickly made up for it but kissing me sweetly on the lips. He caressed me and he bit on my lip, asking for access.

I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. He explored my mouth. I loved the feeling I got when we we're so close together. A part of me felt more complete.

We pulled away, gasping for breath. I just smiled and let myself fall into his arms. I was about ready to pass out, between running and I felt a little light headed. I closed my eyes and felt him lift my legs from under me. He carried me like that into our room and laid me on the bed. Just before nodding off I heard him faintly whisper "I love you."

* * *

I know. Not my best chapter? But I've had seriously bad writers block, I'm not gonna lie. So if you have an idea PM me or leave it in a review…. Or something…. Like that. Or you can tell me in my dreams? Like last night I had a dream that I was on the Titanic but the water was cream cheese… and Jack was actually my uncle. I told my mom and she hasn't looked at me the same since. I think she thinks I'm on drugs now :P?

Anyways. 65 reviews? I know that's a lot, but school and everything. I have bad grades at the moment and if I don't raise them then buh bye laptop D:


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter is a really big twist, and you will hate me forever for it.

* * *

Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open. It took a minute for them to adjust to the dark. I tried to move but everything was numb.

I was sitting on a concrete floor, the only light came from a dull light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I watched as it swung back and forth. It hypnotized me until I finally came to reality. All the pain came to me at once, starting with the pulsing of my head. When I tried to touch it, something held me back. I looked down slowly and saw my right arm was chained to the wall behind me. It was cutting into my wrist, leaving a red wring.

Blood ran down the length of my arm. My eyes trailed up the fine lines, leading up my neck. I guessed it was coming from the back of my head, where the pulsing started. I already knew I was too weak to break free. No matter how hard I tugged at the chain it wouldn't break. I must have used all my energy just trying to lift my arm up from the floor. It scared me, how violently it shook.

I looked around the dim lited room. There was a large door on the wall opposite myself. There were no windows that I knew of. There would be a good chance they can see me, but I can't see them. That's exactly why I decided to sit still; they couldn't know I was awake. The only other object in the room was a square table, sitting in the far right corner of the room. There was a chair too, sitting right behind it.

I felt myself getting lightheaded. The pain became too much and my head pulsed harder. My arms sat limp at my sides, and my legs lay numb in front of me. My head was resting against the back wall, pounding at every second. I could feel the sticky liquid run down my arm, and neck. My rib was most likely broken again, hence the throbbing pain I felt. It hurt to take a breath. Every one took a lot out of me.

The door swung open as I felt myself drifting. A tall man with a stubby beard and short blonde hair entered. He took a quick look at me and sat at the table in the corner, looking at me. We studied each other for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke.

"So you're Cameron Morgan, I see." He laughed at me. I've never felt so weak in my life. I chose not to respond. "Silent treatment? Fine, fine. I just wanted to talk, that's all." He said in an innocent voice, throwing his hands up. "You know, I can help you. You look in pretty bad shape; if you talk to me I'll fix you up-"

"Just let me go." I said, using all the energy I had left.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, kid. We had your mom here for years, a top agent. Your chances of getting out of here are slim to none." He said. "Look, your father posed a huge threat to our corporation. When we had him in our custody, your mother came too close to finding us. With her in custody too, they both of course escaped after years of planning, behind our backs, and the cameras." I listened intently at his every word. I should have known this had happened. After all those years, I just thought she was ignoring my calls and letters.

"So why am I here?"

"You know where they are. I don't know where, but you do. A hideout that only you know the location of. We have them talking about it on camera, but no location."

"What if I don't know" I said in a calm voice. I panicked inside as I thought of our vacation spot. When I was younger we vacationed there, and there was a hideout directly under the house. It was on a lake, but it wasn't on the map. We visited It when we were threatened usually, and that must be the one they went to.

"Then I guess we'll just have to jog your memory." He smiled. He banged on the wall behind him three times.

The door opened once more, this time another man walked in. He held a rope in one hand and tugged it two times. A girl appeared in the doorway. She wore a large baggy t-shirt, and no shoes. Her hands and ankles were cuffed together, and I could also see multiple markings on her arms and legs. Some looked fresh, and some were scabbed over. Her hair was long and black, covering her face. It was messy and dull, cut in random places.

"Please, don't tell me you don't remember each other?" He laughed

* * *

Yeahhhh so hey people! It's a big twist I know, but its all part of the plan! Where did I get that line from…? I think its special agent oso… my sister needs to grow up already!

Well it won't always be like this, and NO Zach is not gone forever. He won't fall off the face of the earth like the Jonas brothers or anything like that! This is just pretty much where things get more interesting, please trust me! Next chapter will be more exciting by the way, I already have the next four typed up!

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee review! Or I'll cry! I seriously get up early, just to check my email. I'm such a loser like that… I know. I'm paranoid. :P

And one more thing! Sorry it's short and fast moving, I can't help it!


	7. Chapter 7

"Head up," The man ordered, sitting solemnly at the table. The girl didn't move, and proceeded to ignore his orders. He and the man holding the rope, which was attached to her handcuffs, exchanged looks, and I watched as the man tugged the rope. It caused her to lose balance and fall to the floor. I closed my eyes as I heard the thud as she hit the floor. She laid there for a second, and then struggled to her feet, with no hands.

She stood tall in front of me, her hair still covering most of her face. She then threw her head down, flipping her hair back. I couldn't do anything but stare at the haunting face

Bex, stood before me, the once strong willed, tough, beautiful girl I've come to know. I barely recognized the face that stared back at me. A scar stretched over her left cheek down her neck, and her eyes were dull. Her skin was pale and bruised, and her lips swollen and red. She had no expression on her face, but her eyes told me everything. Her caramel eyes pierced through me like a knife. They told of hurt and defiance, and I couldn't look away.

"We will leave you two alone. To you know, catch up on things." He said, standing up. His partner held the door as he walked out of the room. Bex walked towards me slowly as the door shut behind her. She sat beside me and sat up against the wall. I didn't say a word as she examined the growing bruise on her wrist. It was probably swelling from falling on it.

"Bex, I'm so-"I tried to say, but she interrupted.

"Listen to me, Cammie." She turned to me and locked her gaze with mine. "They will try to break you, but you have to stay strong. They can abuse you physically, but only you can tear yourself mentally. They will play mind tricks on you. No matter how believable they sound, do not trust them. You hear?" She whispered, loud enough so that only I could hear. I tried to respond, but she spoke again. "No matter what they do to me, you can't worry about me. They will try to get you to talk by doing something to me. I'm telling you now, don't worry about me."

I just nodded at loss of words. Never would I have thought this is how we would reunite. After all those years of wondering where she was in the world, she was here.

"I missed you." I whispered. It was the truth, and I didn't want to let her go again. I'm so sick of using those words. I've let everything escape me so rapidly.

"Don't say that. Whatever friendship we had before, _never_ existed." She breathed.

* * *

Yes, It's short? Can't you deal? I'm too busy obsessing over Justin Bieber… duh. So yeah It's true. I got the fever ^_^ after watching his movie I kind of love him… I used to be a hater!

Please review or comment! Whatever you call it!


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Forget about me." She said, never looking away. I just stared back in confusion. "I won't make it much longer. I want you to stay strong, and forget about me. It's my fault I'm here, not yours. You have to understand that. It was my choice to follow you that day."

"What do you mean follow me? When I left that note?"

"Yes, I followed you for about a week. Then they captured me. They wanted me to help track you, but I said no." She took a deep breath. "So if I don't make it out of here, I don't want you to feel guilty. Don't think of me." She said to me. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't find the strength. Instead I let the silence fill the room. She took the silence as an OK and closed her eyes. I listened to her soft breathing, and it reassured me. It was hard to believe we were the best of friends a short while ago.

It seems like we were just back in our room, decoding boys. Those days seem so childish now. Everything we learned wasn't enough to prepare us for what lay ahead. It never will be, either. We all knew we would have to make sacrifices and risk our lives, but it's easier said than done.

The two men then came into the room and picked up Bex. They carried her out of the room since she was passed out. It was more like dragging her, however.

After they shut the door I left myself to think. I noted who my potential enemy was. Bex, was most likely not my enemy here. My captors are obviously an enemy. \. I don't know the whereabouts of Liz or Macey. My mother and father are safe; at least that's what I think. Then finally, Zach.

He could be my enemy. He was the last one I was with, so he could have turned me in. He could have been here the whole time, instead of being on a mission. There's also a very high chance he pretended to be with me to learn my weaknesses. It made me sick to think about it, really. I mean, I trusted him.

I'm so stupid for trusting him. I should have listened to my heart on day one. It always told me there was something about him… even after I thought I figured him out. He always seems to be hiding something behind those green eyes. I must have fallen under their hypnosis. I wanted to hurt myself for letting myself believe his words. Every promise he made was a lie. Every sweet thing he said… meant nothing. All those nights missing him were such a waste of my time.

I suppose I shouldn't be thinking about all of this though, since I'm not sure. I mean… who knows? Maybe they just took me and left him there. He could be looking for me right now, or he's already here. He could be in the next room and I wouldn't even know it. They will probably bring him in here next. We could make a plan to escape, and Bex would be ok. Life would go back to normal and I could finally be reunited with my dad. Just as I thought of the positive, the two men walked in.

"I'm sorry, I never fully introduced myself. I'm Greg, and my partner over here is Andy." Greg said, taking his seat once again. "So, do you have anything to tell us?"

"No." I replied. They exchanged looks and then turned back to me. "Maybe I'll talk when you let my friend go."

"She has nothing to do with this, so let her go. I'll tell you anything you want."

"We aren't the ones in charge, that isn't my decision to make. If and when you tell me their location, I will let you both go." He retorted. He snapped his head back as a sound echoed through the hallway. Greg then mumbled something under his breath and got up. He jumped as five more shots rang out. It was gunfire.

"What is-" He started, and then we heard yelling. Footsteps were running down our hall, with gunfire close behind.

"Cammie! Run! Go now!" Bex ran in the doorway, shouting commands at me. She held a pistol in her hand and pointed it at Greg. He stood there shocked at the sudden outburst. I'm sure he didn't know what to do, just like me. "Don't just stand there! Run I said! I'll catch up!" She yelled.

I ran out the door and started down the long hall. It seemed to go on forever. I stopped running for a quick second as I saw someone. He was sprawled out on the floor. I could see two bullet holes in his chest. Bex's handcuffs that were on her wrists were thrown not too far away also.

I didn't waste too much time examining however. I soon started running again, as fast as my body would allow. My legs still ached from not standing in days, and my ribs were sure to give out at any moment. I closed my eyes and kept running, trying to keep my mind in check. One foot in front of the other and I'll make it. This hall isn't interminable.

Suddenly I fell to the ground. A large force had pushed me down. I opened my eyes to see a tall man hovering over me. He looked older, maybe 50 years of age. His eyebrows were furrowed as he pointed a gun at me. My breathing grew rapid as my time grew shorter. Just as I thought he was going to shoot, another man appeared around the corner.

"Don't shoot her." I recognized that voice. "I'll take care of it."

"Alright." The old man replied.

It was Zach who picked me up as the old man walked away. There was something wrong with the situation however. It must have been the way he picked me up. He carried me down the hall, and I thought I was saved. He had finally come to rescue me, so I thought.

He kicked open a door and walked inside. He then threw me to the floor and shoved me towards the back wall. He then cuffed my hands and legs against it, so that my feet weren't touching the ground. I was terribly confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked wearily. He looked me right in the eyes and slapped me. I felt the sting grow in my cheek.

Could I be dreaming?

* * *

Hahahahah I feel evil today. Yeah so… I haven't updated in a while I realized… my bad 0_0 I thought I did like a couple days ago but I lied to myself. Maybe I just dreamed that I did? Is dreamed even a word? Maybe it's dreamt… I don't know. It's weird because I feel like I'm talking to myself when I wright these. I guess I am… :P!

REVIEW! Please?

oh yeah and don't forget to look at my new story a thousand goobyes! its gonna get better in the later chapters... promise!


	9. Chapter 9

FLASHBACK

I sat by the window and clutched the coffee in my hand. The tips of my fingers warmed at its touch. It was raining outside, yet there was still a warm feeling coming from the clouds. I followed individual raindrops as they streaked down the glass. Rain has always fascinated me. The rain is just like people, they all have a story. We all came down from above and come to a crashing end.

"Cameron dear, come here please." My mother called me from her office. I set the coffee down and walked into the room. "What are you doing, honey?"

"Nothing." I replied, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"You're scaring me, Cameron." She said sternly, folding her hands on the desk. "All you do all day is sit in that same exact spot. You say nothing, and you never move."

"I'm doing nothing wrong. Isn't that what you asked of me? To stay out of trouble? Oh that's right. You pretty much told me my life ends here." I had a solemn look on my face, the only face she's come to know.

"I never told you your life would end here. All I ask Is that you stop sneaking around with that boy!"

"That _boy_? You know who that _boy_ is. You don't even know what you're talking about do you? He saved my _life_ back at Blackthorne. You have no right in calling him just a boy, _mother_." I couldn't help but use sarcasm in my voice. Sarcasm gave me strength, and made me feel above the world. Nothing could touch me anymore, not even my own mother.

"Cameron, you will talk to me with respect, you understand me?" She demanded. I nodded and she continued. "You are such an independent girl, and you always did as you were asked. Ever since you two met you haven't been yourself. You're always sneaking off without telling me, and you disobey me left and right."

"I'm not _myself_? Tell me this, mom. How could you possibly tell me who I am if you know nothing about me? As far as I know you're always too involved with work to even talk to me. Have you even bothered to ask me what's bothering me? No, you haven't." This must have thrown her off. She just glared back at me through soft eyes.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. You know it takes a lot to keep this school together. I wish we could just sit down and talk sometimes but I'm busy, I know. I didn't know it was bothering you." She said, trying to touch my arm. I pulled back and her head snapped up, hurt.

"No, you don't understand. It has nothing to do with you. Not everything is always about _you_! This is about Zach, and you won't let me see him, correct? Did you just think I would wave it off as nothing? I love him, and you obviously don't care. Everything is always the right decision in your eyes, because you're Rachel Morgan. You never thought how that would affect me." My voice was starting to crack, and my throat was getting tighter. "He did nothing wrong, and neither did I. The reason why you don't want us being together is because you're scared I'll leave you. You don't want to lose anyone else, so you're imprisoning me here, and you don't even _realize_ it." Tears streaked down my face, making my face red and blotchy. I bit my lip and waited for her to respond, ready for whatever she was going to throw back at me.

"You're right." She said softly. At first, I thought I imagined her saying those words. Never had she agreed with me. She was so set on being right all the time. "Cameron, you're the only one I have left. I don't want to end up losing you, especially not to him. I believe that nothing good can come out of this, and that's why I don't like you talking to him. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm eighteen, and I already graduated from Gallagher. I think I can handle myself. When will you realize that? You raised me to be strong, and will-powered. You always told me to get what I set out for, so why doesn't that apply for now?"

"I know you can achieve at whatever you do. I'm just trying to protect you." I just shook my head. Enough is enough, so I walked away. When will she realize I'm going to be fine? I'm smart, and strong. I'm capable of making my own decisions now, and I should be able to see him. I don't really care for her opinion on the matter. I'm just going to start digging my way out of this prison.

(LINE)

_Dear everyone,_

_I know you're trying to protect me, but there's a point where I'm going to have to make my own decisions for once. I want you all to know it's not your fault that I'm leaving. It's just something I feel I have to do. Zach and I are meant to be together, and I hope you understand. Don't come looking for me because I'll be fine. You all taught me how to look out for myself, and it's time to put it to the test. And mom? You have nothing to do with this, and I don't want you to feel you have any responsibility for my decision. This is purely my own choice. Please, let me do this._

_Love, Cammie_

I laid the note down on my mom's main desk before I left. I was confident in my decision, and so was Zach. We knew we were capable of this.

So I opened the passageway and made my way out of the building. He was waiting there for me, leaning against the car. He never did tell me where we were going. I have a feeling it's going to be an adventure, but I'm up for it. So I hopped into the car as he held the door open for me. I smiled out the window as the car started and we drove down the street. I rolled down the window and felt the soft summer breeze on my face. I finally felt… _free,_ for the first time.

* * *

Hehe I wanted to do something different for once, I was in a weird mood today. I wrote some of it on Friday, so I feel privileged to sing this song. It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend!

I might have to revise this part, just so the prophecy does indeed, come true. "Yesterday was Sunday, Sunday. Today it is Monday, Monday we we we so excited, we so excited, we gonna have a ball tonight! Tomorrow is Tuesday, and Wednesday comes afterwards". Weird right? Best song EVER to hit the music world. NOT.

REVIEW? P.S. tell me if I need to revise something, I didn't really read it over. I get a lot of reviews saying they're confused so tell me what confuses you! I don't usually go back and read them... I'll fix whatever you want me to!


End file.
